


ART: The Dark Lord's Study (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle) (Updated)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Bellamort, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night discussion about the war turns personal. Two pictures. <b>Nudity, not safe for work.</b></p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Dark Lord's Study (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle) (Updated)

  
[The Dark Lord's Study](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Dark-Lord-s-Study-Bellatrix-Tom-Riddle-427306575) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[The Dark Lord's Study 2](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Lord-s-Study-2-Bellatrix-Tom-Riddle-R-427533426) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was an interesting one philosophically because it made me think about how explicit I am willing to get with these particular 3D characters, who bear the likeness of the actor(s) who played them in the source fandoms. This one was still within my "okay" threshold, but it was pushing the edges of it, I think. Although possibly my answer to that question would vary with the extent of the actors' nude work, too - Helen McCrory has gone nude onscreen quite frequently so I suspect I would agonise a bit less about Narcissa. I think the defining factor here is whether I think the actors might find it uncomfortable to see these borderline-photorealistic depictions of themselves in these situations, and that's only an educated guess on my part.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an interesting one philosophically because it made me think about how explicit I am willing to get with these particular 3D characters, who bear the likeness of the actor(s) who played them in the source fandoms. I've written a [journal post](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Photorealistic-Nudity-of-TV-Movie-Characters-427640481) on DeviantArt on this subject, so if you have any views on the subject, that's probably the better place to air them.


End file.
